


Tattered Things

by MrsMollyH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Season/Series 02, Seizures, powers!Sam, psychic!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMollyH/pseuds/MrsMollyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Sam’s powers are harder on his body than we saw. Inspired by “Babel” by Mumford and Sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattered Things

When Sam’s episodes start, the instantaneous migraines, the blinding visions, and the crippling pain, Dean feels like he’s lost control. Sam’s migraines worsen and worsen, and sometimes they turn into convulsions, and Dean brings Sam’s head on his lap and cradles it while the shaking is at its worst. Sam’s large body is nothing but crackling nerves and stiff muscles and Dean can’t stop it, fuck, he can’t stop it. He can stop the things that frighten grown men to their graves, but he can't stop this thing in his brother's head.

Every time it happens, he wonders if this is it, this is the last he’ll see of his brother. Sam, whose tongue is bitten and who can barely make out where he is, but who can remember the name of the poor afflicted soul he has to save—a postictal obsession.

And Dean would give anything, anything at all just to save his brother: the one person who ever really loved him, and the one person whose love he could ever accept. Sam’s love would press against the glass of Dean’s heart and leave marks. His heart aches, and maybe his soul, that flimsy, tattered thing caged in his ribs, maybe it aches too.


End file.
